Carrot top and the Bumble Bee
by Tonlor
Summary: Sui-Feng finds out about Ichigo and Yoruichi's love affair and doesn't like it. But Yoruichi has a different idea and a surprise for Ichigo. ichixSui One-Shot M for Adult themes. all rights to Tite Kubo. Read Ichi and Ichi first to gain a little plot if you like.


**Carrot-Top and the Bumble Bee**

**~A/N~ Request for Miledman2. Sui-Feng finds out about Ichigo and Yourichi's relationship and does not approve. What will she do? Read to find out. All rights belong to Tite Kubo. This story is set to match up with my Ichi and Ichi fic.**

* * *

She had never felt so betrayed. Urahara was one thing but this… this was a complete upfront to everything the Soul Society stood for. Shinigami were not allowed to be with humans. It was against the law both literally and morally. She was many times his age yet she was with him.

Sui-Feng had never liked Ichigo Kurosaki in the first place. Now she down right hated his guts for corrupting the beautiful Shihoin princess. She crouched on a lamp post watching the two passionately kiss as their hands roamed each other's bodies. His hand slid into her pants and threw the final straw onto the camel's back for Sui-Feng.

"Lady Yoruichi!" Sui-Feng burst into Ichigo's room disrupting the two in their playful cuddling.

"Gah! What the hell?" Ichigo asked dropping to the ground.

"Sui-Feng?" Yoruichi looked to the shorter woman in complete confusion.

"How can you break the laws of the Soul Society so easily?" Sui-Feng asked looking at her former tutor and captain sitting topless on the young man's bed.

"I love him," Yoruichi replied without batting an eye.

"How could you? He's not even a full grown man," Sui-Feng shouted.

"Sui-Feng," Ichigo's voice stopped the shorter woman in her tracks. "I understand your disdain but… Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" Ichigo's voice nearly shook the room.

"Come with me Sui-Feng," Yoruichi now stood fully clothed and took Sui-Feng's arm. "I'll see you later love," she added blowing a kiss to Ichigo.

"I look forward to it," Ichigo grinned.

* * *

"What's your problem?" Yoruichi asked looking down at Sui-Feng.

"You're in love with a human and I have the problem?" Sui-Feng argued.

"You don't see him the way I do. Ichigo being human has nothing to do with it. I love him for his heart and soul. His willingness to defend everyone he cares about without a second thought," Yoruichi's eyes held something Sui-Feng had never seen pointed at her before… Rage.

"I don't understand," Sui-Feng said starting to become uncomfortable under the dark goddesses' glare.

"I think I know of a way you could start to," Yoruichi grinned.

"What?" Sui-Feng asked.

"You're going to have sex with Ichigo," Yoruichi still grinned.

"I most certainly will not!" Sui-Feng quickly retorted.

"You wouldn't do it for your old teacher?" Yoruichi asked giving Sui-Feng a sad puppy dog face.

Sui-Feng trembled lightly then nodded. "Ok I'll give him a try," Sui-Feng blushed heavily her clear loyalty to Yoruichi being her downfall.

"Good I'll even help you get ready," Yoruichi smiled and she took Sui-Feng by the hand and led her away.

* * *

Ichigo sat looking over a man's arm that was currently in a sling. He had started working for his father to help him save for a home rather than a dirt cheap apartment. He also wanted to buy a ring for Yoruichi. They had already agreed to getting married he just wanted the proof. He had even already picked out the ring. A flawless sterling silver band with an immaculate blood red garnet; he had wanted to get a diamond but learned that Yoruichi found them to be to cliché.

"Brother you have a phone call," Yuzu's voice called out to him.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Shunsui," Yuzu replied.

"Ah be right there. Now remember to wrap it after you shower. No excuses," Ichigo patted his good shoulder and left the man.

"What's up Kyoraku-san?" Ichigo asked.

"We have an opportunity for you Ichigo," Shunsui said.

"What kind of opportunity?" Ichigo asked.

"With a little arguing with the Central 46 I was able to talk them into letting you become the full time Soul Reaper for Karakura town. Pay included," Shunsui explained.

"Really? Sounds awesome… how much?" Ichigo asked.

"Well beyond what any human world doctor gets paid… and I'll throw in a 'signing' bonus," Ichigo could almost feel Shunsui making the quote fingers over the phone.

"So what happened to make The Soul Society be so generous out of the blue?" Ichigo asked.

"Your amazing defeat of Bach and my suave mastery," Shunsui joked. "Nanao will be at your place within the hour to get your approval or disapproval," he added as a knock came to his door.

"I would assume that's her at the door," Ichigo said walking to his door.

"She's nothing if efficient," Shunsui replied as he hung up.

"Kurosaki," Nanao gave a light bow handing him a folder.

"Fun let's look this over," Ichigo said inviting Nanao in.

* * *

Several days had passed and Ichigo stood under the steaming water of a shower. He wasn't sure why he had been asked to come to a Love Hotel by Yoruichi. She had never shown any dislike for his apartment, they had plenty of privacy and no neighbors to speak of. He rolled his shoulder under the shower water. She had something special planned so he wanted to nice and clean for their dirty loving. He could feel something was off; something nagged at the back of his mind telling him he shouldn't have accepted Yoruichi's request. After all she had asked him to come to the only Hotel outside of Karakura that has a hot spring.

"She wouldn't ask me here if it wasn't for some important reason," Ichigo said turning the shower off and stepping out to start drying off.

Once he was done drying he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the warm air of the bedroom and stopped dead. There on the bed laid Sui-Feng in the sexiest pair of lingerie Ichigo had ever seen. Though her face didn't read willing she still laid trying to look as irresistible as possible.

"Sui-Feng?" Ichigo asked looking at the stunningly beautiful woman. He had never seen this in her; her hair was down and her body had filled out by some unknown reason. Her breasts had become larger and her hips wider. Ichigo gulped lightly as he looked at Sui-Feng; where Yoruichi stood unopposed the drop dead gorgeous department Sui-Feng took the prize for irresistibly cute.

"Feel like having a little fun Kurosaki?" Sui-Feng asked running a hand down her side.

"I don't know what to say here," Ichigo replied.

"Is that a no?" Sui-Feng asked becoming insecure.

"Did Yoruichi set this up?" Ichigo asked.

"She wanted me to see what she sees in you," Sui-Feng said running a hand down her side.

"I can't… you aren't willing… and I can't betray Yoruichi… even if she set it up," Ichigo said looking away.

"But I am willing," Ichigo looked to see her face was the exact same.

"One moment," Ichigo said pulling out his phone. He dialed for Yoruichi and hit send.

"Hey love," Yoruichi answered.

"What is this about?" Ichigo asked.

"I think she needs a good night," Yoruichi replied knowing what Ichigo was asking about.

"And you want me to do it?" Ichigo asked.

"I won't mind," Yoruichi replied.

"I do," Ichigo retorted.

"Just give her a good night and I'll repay you anyway you like," Yoruichi offered.

"Anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Any," Yoruichi said before hanging up her phone. Ichigo turned to face Sui-Feng seeing her beckon him over with one finger. Ichigo moved to her slowly climbing over her. Ichigo moved in his lips pressing against Sui-Feng's and to his surprise she kissed back. Her hands quickly slid into his hair; it was as if it was a competition for her to kiss better than him.

Ichigo ran his hands down her body pulling at the straps of her bra. Before he could really get into the mood of their kissing Sui-Feng pushed him onto his back. Sui-Feng gulped lightly then leaned in pressing their lips together once again. Ichigo moved his hands onto her ass giving her a light squeeze. Sui-Feng moaned into Ichigo's mouth giving him what he wanted.

Ichigo slid his tongue into Sui-Feng's mouth getting her tongue to play with his. Sui-Feng pushed back separating their lips; she took several long breaths trying to calm herself while her eyes trailed south to see Ichigo's awoken member. Sui-Feng bit her lip lightly and too a gulp before she slid down Ichigo's chest.

"Sui-Feng?" Ichigo asked watching her pull away his towel. She glanced up to him once before she wrapped a hand around his member and started to stroke him softly. Ichigo moaned lightly her hands were the opposite of what he was expecting. They were so soft like she'd never worked a day in her life; he didn't know why nor did he care to find out how the captain of the second squad had such soft hands.

He gave another moan feeling her lips wrap around his cock. He watched as she attempted to suck his largeness; Sui-Feng couldn't believe his size she couldn't even get half before he was hitting the back of her throat and stretching her lips to wide.

"Holy fuck Sui-Feng," Ichigo groaned feeling the warm embrace of her lips. Sui-Feng felt slightly proud of herself she was able to make Ichigo moan so easily. Her head started to bob as she tried to suck his cock; her hands worked the rest of his shaft trying to push him to his limit. Ichigo slid his hands into her hair helping her work as he continued to enjoy her tight mouth.

"Shit Sui-Feng… I'm going to cum," Ichigo moaned feeling his limit approach and yet she stayed sucking fully aware that he was going to burst in her mouth. And with a lough groan he did; Sui-Feng gulped as fast as she could as she was awarded more cum than she was expecting.

"Wow," Sui-Feng said pulling off after she had taking his last spurt. Ichigo smiled and beckoned her to him.

"You tasted me. I get to taste you," Ichigo said as Sui-Feng crawled over him. With her legs on either side of his head Sui-Feng sat staring down Ichigo's body. Ichigo pulled her panties to once side letting his tongue run over the inner of her thigh a few times before he ran over her tight entrance.

"Ah!" Sui-Feng gasped feeling his tongue on her. Ichigo ran his tongue over her entrance tasting her sweet wetness. His hands held her sides as he sunk his tongue into her entrance gaining a long moan from the petite captain. Sui-Feng dropped forward wrapping her hands around Ichigo's throbbing member once again. Her lips wrapped around his cock again.

Ichigo moaned into Sui-Feng's pussy getting her to tremble and moan onto his cock. Ichigo continued to tongue fuck Sui-Feng while she worked his hands and lips over his cock. Both of them didn't want to admit how close they were to coming.

"Sui-Feng," Ichigo called out as he burst into her mouth. Sui-Feng climaxed just as his seed hit her tongue. The two laid riding the waves of the climax's together.

"Ichigo," Sui-Feng started to speak before she was flipped and pinned down. She couldn't believe how fast Ichigo had moved. They had gone from a mutual sixty nine to him over her and her legs to either side of his body.

"No touching… my turn," Ichigo said moving down her body. His lips trailed over her petite body. Ichgio pulled off the lace bra ath covered Sui-Feng's thin frame. His lips toyed with her breasts for a few moments before starting his way south again. Sui-Feng gave a light yelp when she felt Ichigo pull her lower half up to his mouth. Ichigo hooked his fingers through her panties and pulled them away. Ichigo slid his tongue into her entrance again making her moan loudly.

"Ichigo!" Sui-Feng moaned out as he tongue fucked her again. Sui-Feng froze and their eyes met; Ichigo held so much passion in his strong amber eyes. Sui-Feng gulped and fought her urge to beg for more.

'_I am a captain of the 13 court guard. I can't like a human see how weak I'm becoming,'_ Sui-Feng thought as she moaned again.

"You may not say it but your body speaks in volumes… you're loving this," Ichigo replied sliding his tongue over Sui-Feng's rear entrance.

"What are you doing?" Sui-Feng asked feeling Ichigo's tongue run over her back door again; she couldn't hold back a moan as his tongue slid into her ass.

"I thought that would work with you," Ichigo said moving his tongue from hole to hole pushing Sui-Feng over her limit. Sui-Feng moaned loudly and cried out Ichigo's name.

Ichigo let Sui-Feng's body slump on the bed as he moved back up her body. Sui-Feng wrapped her legs around his waist the moment they were looking into each other's eyes again.

"Take me," Sui-Feng said lustfully.

"As you wish," Ichigo wrapped a hand around his cock and lined himself up. He locked his eyes on her as he pushed in. Sui-Fen's eyes such tight as he entered her; Ichigo stopped waiting for her eyes to reopen.

"Keep your eyes open… focus on me not the act," Ichigo said kissing Sui-Feng softly. Sui-Feng watched Ichigo her back arched as he pushed further into her.

"So thick," Sui-Feng moaned loudly.

"Am I your first?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Sui-Feng replied.

"So you took your own virginity?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Sui-Feng answered as she hooked her arms onto Ichigo's back. She moaned loudly again as he completely filled her body. Sui-Feng buried her face onto Ichigo's shoulder trying to hide how badly she wanted him. Ichigo could tell she wanted him. Her entire demeanor had shifted she went from disdainful to lustful.

"I hope you're ready," Ichigo started to thrust making her moan loudly. Sui-Feng moaned louder and louder as Ichigo moved in and out of her. He slowly started to build up his thrusts focusing on her reactions to test if he was going to hard or fast.

"Ichigo!" Sui-Feng screamed out his name as she climaxed. Her body suddenly clamping down pushed Ichigo over his edge and he burst into her body. Ichigo smiled and rolled Sui-Feng over letting her ride him.

"Your turn," Ichigo grinned then moaned as Sui-Feng started to ride him while they were both still coming down from their high.

"So good," Sui-Feng moaned her hips seemingly moving on their own. Her nails dragged over his chest slowly as she rode him with everything she had.

Ichigo ran his hands over Sui-Feng's hips helping her ride as he started to thrust upwards. Sui-Feng's moans started to echo once again; she could no longer hide the lust that flowed through her. She wanted Ichigo more than she wanted her next breath.

"Ichigo," Sui-Feng moaned loudly her hands now firmly planted on his overly well-toned body. Ichigo knew their sensitivity was going to be their downfall. Neither of them could last any longer; and they didn't with a few more short thrusts Ichigo blew himself into Sui-Feng again filling her walls with his seed. Her folds tightened around his spraying cock letting him know she had hit her climax as well.

Sui-Feng fell backwards resting on the bed with a heaving chest. This blew her hardest work-out out of the water as if it were a light jog. Both of their bodies were coated in sweat and the room held the heavy odor of their continuous sex.

"Can you go once more?" Sui-Feng asked getting Ichigo to look in surprise.

"You still want more?" Ichigo asked panting lightly.

"Yoruichi said I should try anal so I want to try it," Sui-Feng answered.

"I don't think so," Ichigo replied.

"Why not?" Sui-Feng retorted.

"As Yoruichi told me, I'm big… and you are very small," Ichigo said.

"I can do anything she can," Sui-Feng said rolling onto her hands and knees. "Now fuck my ass," she commanded Ichigo with her oh so superior tone.

"Fine," Ichigo replied getting on his knees behind her. "I'll tell you now it's going to hurt," Ichigo added as he lined his cock up and pushed against her tight ass. Sui-Feng gritted her teeth but was determined on proving Ichigo wrong. She let out a yelp as his cock penetrated her ass; Ichigo leaned over her whispering into her ear lightly.

"You wanted this," his voice caused Sui-Feng to tremble. How could he make such a simple sentence sound so… hot! And with that he pushed more into her getting Sui-Feng to clench her teeth and grip the sheets as she tried to relax.

"So big," Sui-Feng groaned she felt like her body was going to split in two from his cock. She gave a loud and surprised yelp as Ichigo's hand cracked over her ass.

"Trust me," Ichigo said spanking her again. And to Sui-Feng's surprise his spanking was helping her relax; she didn't want to think about it too much she just wanted more.

"More," Sui-Feng cried out as Ichigo hit home with one final crack over her ass. Ichigo held himself hilt deep in her ass.

"You like it don't you?" Ichigo asked feeling her body become relaxed enough for him to start his thrusting.

"Yes," Sui-Feng replied as she pushed back as Ichigo drove forward. It only took a few thrusts for both of them to fall completely into their former lust and start moaning and thrusting with everything they had. Sui-Feng cried for more feeling Ichigo's hips slam against her ass over and over.

Ichigo groaned loudly Sui-Feng's body was just too damn tight for him. He felt Sui-Feng's body seize up forcing him to stop; he gave in and let himself go knowing he wouldn't have lasted any long as it was.

"Ichigo!" Sui-Feng cried out as the two collapsed panting heavily once again.

"Enjoy yourself?" Ichigo asked.

"I see why," Sui-Feng answered with a sly smile. "I don't think that it is fair that she gets to keep you all to herself," Ichigo just started to laugh and rolled off the bed managing to get to his feet.

"I think I might take a shower… wanna join me?" Ichigo asked. Sui-Feng blushed then nodded and got up slowly her legs still felt like rubber.

* * *

Over a week had passed and Sui-Feng had almost become attached to Ichigo's cock. Literally. Ichigo breathed heavily his breath gently waved over Sui-Feng's femininity that was currently in his face. Sui-Feng's back was pinned against a wall as Ichigo licked at her wet folds.

"Ichigo… we're in public," Sui-Feng gasped she couldn't believe how outgoing Ichigo was. He had talked her into going to the Hot Spring. The very one that was attached to the Love Hotel were they had first done the deed… and now he was currently going down on her in the changing room.

"You love it and you know it," Ichigo replied sliding his tongue into her pussy making her moan out. Sui-Feng clasped her hands over her mouth trying to keep her voice down as Ichigo toyed with her womanhood. He didn't even need to use his fingers; his tongue and breath was all he needed to push and prod her straight over her edge.

"Ichigo!" Sui-Feng cried out as she climaxed. She felt her legs go limp but she stayed in place; she looked to Ichigo and held her in spot and untied his swim trunks and pulled them down just enough to free his cock.

"Yes," Sui-Feng moaned lightly as Ichigo readjusted her pink one piece swimwear and pushed into her welcoming folds. Sui-Feng dropped her head back unable to hold back her moans anymore. Ichigo kissed at her neck as he pumped up into her. Her arms hooked around his neck and ran into his short spiky hair. Ichigo hoisted Sui-Feng up more fully impaling her on his shaft; the moment her feet left the ground her legs moved and wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my god," a woman shouted running out of the changing room having walked in on the currently fucking couple. Both were completely oblivious to this and continued; Sui-Feng crashed through her climax. Ichigo lost himself into her folds filling her with his seed.

Ichigo sat in the waters of the Hot Spring enjoying the heat as Sui-Feng sat next to him her body against his and her hand slowly stroking him. Sui-feng moved against him getting their lips to press together. Ichigo ran a hand into her hair as they kissed; her body pressed against his her hand still stroked him.

Sui-Feng pulled away giving him a thin smile as her tongue ran over her lips. She slowly moved down his body until she met the water. With one breath she dunked her head and took his cock into her mouth. Ichigo gave and instant groan feeling her mouth around his cock.

"Fuck that feels good," Ichigo moaned as Sui-Feng's head bobbed under the water as she worked over his throbbing cock. Ichigo rested back simply watching Sui-Feng work on his cock; he wondered how she was holding her breath so well but just chalked it up to her being a Soul Reaper.

Sui-Feng moaned onto his cock gaining Ichigo's full attention; his eyes trailed down her body to see she was rubbing herself. Now how could Ichigo just let her do everything by herself. He moved a hand down her back aiming for her femininity.

Sui-Feng's sucking suddenly picked up in pace; she was trying to milk him before he could touch her… and she was going to be successful. Ichigo couldn't hold back. Too many good feelings plied on top of each other. Sui-Feng felt his seed spray into her mouth; she eagerly drank down every last drop.

Sui-Feng slowly came up a lustful look in her eyes as she looked up to her sculpted lover. She moved onto his lap letting his still hard and throbbing manhood rub against her needy cunt. "I know what you want," Ichigo said pulling Sui-Feng down on his cock.

"Ichigo," Sui-Feng moaned as her body coiled around his cock. Ichigo grabbed onto her hips and helped her start up her bouncing adding to his upward thrusts. Sui-Feng started to moan again and again their bodies pressed together as they kissed.

"I… I love you Ichigo," Sui-Feng said with a heavy blush.

"Sui-Feng," Ichigo said softly bringing their lips together again. Ichigo couldn't lie he cared for her… but his heart still belonged to Yoruichi. "I won't lie… I love Yoruichi… but I care deeply for you," Ichigo said expecting Sui-Feng to pull away. To his surprise she did the opposite and held to him.

"I know," she said never slowing her bouncing. The waters of the hot spring splashed violently as the two fell into the lustful fuckery.

"Sui-Feng," Ichigo groaned as he neared his limit. Sui-Feng only moaned in response already having passed her first climax and was well on her way to her second. Ichigo pumped up faster as he neared his climax.

"Ichigo!" Sui-Feng shouted as they came together. Sui-Feng's body trembled as her orgasm tore through her. Their bodies slowly stopped as their orgasms ebbed away.

"Damn Sui-Feng," Ichigo said with a smile. She had become so lustful towards him in just a weeks' time.

* * *

Ichigo laid on his bed his eyes closed his mind raced. He had two women now neither of them willing to give up but both willing to share. Was he lucky or doomed? He and Yoruichi had all but moved in with each other. Thanks to the Soul Society Ichigo was able to move out of his crap hole of an apartment and buy a rather nice house.

"Ichigo," his attention was grabbed by a towel clad Sui-Feng stepped into the room. Her hair stuck to her still wet form. Ichigo grinned and looked over her body.

"Sui-Feng," Ichigo said as her towel fell away and her naked body moved to his. Sui-Feng climbed over him wasting no time to slid his cock into her wanting pussy.

Ichigo ran his hands over her legs as she started to ride him. Ichigo started his thrusting as his hands moved up Sui-Feng's thin toned body. Sui-Feng's breathing picked up right away as she started to ride Ichigo. They moved slowly and passionately at first letting their bodies adjust to each other's size. Ichigo knew it didn't matter how many times he fucked Sui-Feng she was always going to be tight at first; but he also knew she was able to take him without complaints and loved it when he pounded her.

"Faster," Sui-Feng moaned lightly trying to bounce faster and get him to thrust up faster. Ichigo happily complied and started to thrust up faster giving her what she wanted. Sui-Feng threw her head back in a deep loving moan as she climaxed. Ichigo continued to pump his limit fast approaching; he wanted to make sure she felt every inch of him inside her as he burst.

Before Sui-Feng could come down from her climaxing high Ichigo rolled her over pinning her under him as he started to move himself again.

"Oh Ichigo!" Sui-Feng cried out as she rode the waves of her pleasure; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped into her. Sui-Feng couldn't keep her voice down she was far too sensitive and yet Ichigo still pounded into her. He gave her no rest knowing she wouldn't have wanted it in the first place.

Sui-Feng gripped the bars of ichigo's headboard as his hands groped over her body. "Sui-Feng," Ichigo moaned loudly his lust starting to overtake him. Sui-Feng gripped the bars as she neared her climax.

"Ichigo…" Sui-Feng moaned as plowed through her second climax of the night. Ichigo leaned in locking their lips together; their tongues quickly started to play with each other as they kissed. Ichigo ran a hand into her hair as they kissed; his other hand firmly gripped her ass.

"Here it comes," Ichigo groaned as he reached his limit and emptied himself into Sui-Feng's wanting pussy.

"I love you," Sui-Feng said softly still holding to him.

"And I you," Ichigo kissed her forehead softly.

**~Two Years Later~**

It had been two years and Sui-Feng had left the Soul Society to be a mother. She wasn't sure who was the current captain and she really didn't care anymore. Sui-Feng walked down a road a young orange haired boy walked beside her. His hand tightly gripped her. "Mommy… are we going to see daddy?" the little boy asked looking up at his mother.

"Yes we are," Sui-Feng smiled and hoisted her son up into her arms as they neared a house. The boy giggled as he was lifted. The boy had her dark grey eyes but they held the joyful loving look of his father.

"Why don't we live with daddy?" the boy asked.

"Because daddy already has a wife," Sui-Feng replied without a hint of sadness. She knew Ichigo and Yoruichi were very happy together and she didn't want to ruin that. The sole reason she even agreed to visit was because Ichigo had demanded to know his son.

Sui-Feng opened the small gate on the Kurosaki residence and moved to the door. Her son suddenly struggled signaling he wanted down. Sui-Feng could hide a light laugh knowing the boy wanted to look strong for his father.

"Anyone home?" Sui-Feng asked opening the door.

"Auntie Sui-Sui!" two voices screamed, moments later two little purple haired girls came flying around the corner.

"My you two are getting big," Sui-Feng patted the two girls on the head and Yoruichi and Ichigo walked into the door way. Sui-Feng smiled at the two. Ichigo had grown taller and had a light scruff on his face but his hair was still it's bright orange color. Yoruichi had a single braid in her hair and was about six to seven months pregnant; her hand rub slightly over her developed belly.

"Daddy," the boy ran over to Ichigo and jumped into his welcoming arms.

"Hey buddie," Ichigo held his son. The boy laughed happily.

"Koichi lets go play!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Ok!" Koichi jumped down from his father's arms and ran off with the girls.

"I'll watch them… I know you two would like to catch up," Yoruichi elbowed Ichigo with a coy smile.

"Hey you're the one that set us up," Ichigo said as Sui-Feng moved to him. Yoruichi smiled and went after the three kids. Sui-Feng smiled as Ichigo led her upstairs.

"You sure you won't move in with us?" Ichigo asked as the ascended the stairs.

"I'm sure… but I wouldn't mind another kid," Sui-Feng joked.

"I can help with that," Ichigo smiled as they entered his bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked this fic. Let me know what you think and if you liked it. **

**My next fic will be Naruto and Anko during the Chunin exams.**


End file.
